small steps
by shannon507girl
Summary: first chapter of the story a few years down the track Renesmee starts school, but she gets her self in more trouble then she asked for, with new friends and experiences her world is turned upside down


1. Small steps

WELL FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL...

Dad has been putting this off for over a year now he only considered it because my growing has slowed down, it was half way through the semester and id rather walk then have dad speed up to the parking lot in his Volvo, I was late everyone was sitting when I walked in the room, there were 5 rows on each side the teacher was short, had brown curly hair, curled up above his glasses, I started walking toward were he was standing he faced me and handed me a piece of paper

"Ah Renesmee Cullen here's your semester planer and your set!"

He pointed to the third row, I sat next to this young boy probably 16, he just smiled at me, after that class the day went pretty quick!

"Renesmee!"

A voice called across from the lot, it was dad, I walked at a casual pace usually that bothered him but both him and mum went to forks high school and he was admiring the scenery.

"So how was school honey?"

I didn't answer him I just played with my locket between my fingers,

"That bad?"

He already new it wasn't I was just tired and didn't wont to chat! He kept his eyes on the road after I didn't reply. He pulled up in front of Carlisle big house; I called it the main for it was the main house of the family! Carlisle was too young and beautiful for me to call him grandad! I walked up the steps and opened the glass door I dropped my bag on the chair and walked up the stairs, I walked around the corner to the kitchen I walked quietly to the fridge, I opened the door, I wasn't interested in going hunting, I found an apple I was happy with, I lent up and I went to bite it but there was a whoosh of air the blew across my face, Emmett was standing there throwing the apple up in the air and catching it!

"Come on Nessie you slacker!!"

Usually we would fight with each and go for hours but I didn't feel like it today I was so drained

"Fine I won't eat then!"

I said it with a smile on my face so he wouldn't think much of it! I walked up the stairs to dad's old room the cool breeze blew through my hair from the open window I sat down with my legs over the edge of the window and laid back. Mum was back hmm... There voices were always so soothing,

"Edward?"

"Here Bella!"

I could here them moving around, everyone who was in the house!

"So how is she? What she think of it?"

"She didn't say anything but she's fine just exsosed, she hasn't gone hunting tho?"

Mum didn't have to shout she new I was only up the stairs,

"Nessie honey won't to come hunting with us?" she said in a soothing relaxed voice

I skipped down the stairs and wipded around the corner

"No thanks I'm just going to stay and listen!" I said as I walked pass them with my hands in my pockets

"Alright we'll be back soon!"

Mum gave me a hug and dad lent over and kissed me on the forehead. Hmmm Alice was out and I needed new cloths well jasper still had good taste he would come with me!! I new he liked it when I asked him to go places with me, he's very formal and quite sometimes but he's wild and fun when he wants to be, I stood from were mum and dad left and closed my eyes I felt him across the river, I went outside and sat on the boulder in front of the river,

"Jasper!" I whispered

Wind whooshed against my face I felt his cool breath against my neck,

"Yes Nes?" he smiled and turned and stood in front of me!

"Well Alice is out and I need new cloths will you come with me!?!"

"Sure will we leave now?"

I winked at him,

"Ill bet you there!" I said as I jumped off the boulder

We were at equal pace for awhile but he still managed to bet me there, I stopped to catch my breath making it obervous I liked being more human!! He laughed at me; he started walking putting his hands behind his back,

"So what do you wont!!?"

I skipped up behind him

"You now just casual!" I said looking at my teared jeans

I sore a smile as I lifted my head, I found 3 pairs of jeans and a couple of tops I could live with, we paid and walked out it was darker down and you could smelt the due in the air it was going to rain,

"Hey ill catch you at home I'm going to see grandpa!" It came out quieter than I planed

I went to walk off but he grabbed my shoulder,

"Ill walk you there!" he smerked at me

They were always so protective I loved it and hated it at the same time, we stopped outside the same old house that he's been living in since mum was a little girl,

"Thanks!"

He put his hand on my head and stuffed up my hair, I turned around to hit him bit I should have known he wouldn't be there. I wasn't planning on seeing grandpa today, I walked down to were the trail started that lead into the forest it could just be my luck that Jacob would be out tonight! I smiled as I thought that I loved seeing Jacob! I laid down on the ground it was most but not soaking, I looked up into the trees they moved slightly, and the smell of rain was in the air, I closed my eyes... then I heard a growl!

"Jacob?!!!!" I said as I jumped up looking around me

"Ha-ha, no sorry just Seth!"

"Is Jacob out?" I said hoping his answer would be yes

"Nah sorry he's on holiday!"

_What_ Jacob was on holiday he didn't say anything, why didn't he tell me..?

"Don't worry he's just running an erron" he said quickly for the worried look on my face

I smiled at him I wiped the dirt of my jeans and griped the bags in my hands, I run off home the cool wet breeze through my hair felt nice on my flushed cheeks. I walked to the glass doors Alice was standing there with her hands on her hips,

"Hunting were we!"

"No went shopping with jasper!" I said with a smile

"Hmmm... who smell like dog!" she grinned

I run up to her and kissed her check and rushed out the door

"Night!!" I yelled back

It didn't take long for me to get home, I opened the door there was a nice warm firing going, I walked to my room and opened my closet, I felt a cold breath behind me,

"Hey dad!!" I smiled as I turned around

"You smell like dog!"

"Oh yeah I passed Seth coming home!" I smiled

"Show me what you got!" he said stepping back to give me room to show him

"Just some jeans and tops for school" I smiled,

After saying school, it was an experience id always wanted to experience and now I could, dad smiled after hearing what I had thought,

"Hey can I go hunting I didn't get a chance before I wont be long! Promiss"

"Sure"

I smiled and run out of the door, hmm outside was so free, the air was fresh and cool on my still flushed face, a breeze came across my face there was a strong scent of human in the air, I could hear voices, _ what were people doing out here? And this late?_ I was there in the second after thinking that, there was a fire and three boys sitting around it, I recognized one of the boys, I sat next to him in biology, the thirst started to burn in my throat! I turned around to leave and that boy from class was standing in front of me, he moved forward,

"Hey you're the new girl... Renesmee...Um..." he screwed up his face, clicking his hand down by his side

"Cullen" I smiled

"Yeah that the one, hey I'm Ethan!"

I smiled moving to my side trying to get around him I really didn't won't to stay!

"Hey do you wont to stay ill introduce you to the boys!"

I did not won't to stay at all but he wasn't asking me he was telling me, he grabbed my arm, it was tight, he pulled me around the trees and in front of the fire, he realised his grip.

"Boys this is renesmee Cullen... Renesmee this is Luke and alista!" he smiled

"Hi!" I put my hand in the air, I felt the thirst grow stronger in my throat I've never felt this before, never! I'm always around humans! This was weird

"Ok its getting late I've got to get back!" I said turning around to walk off

"Huh? Back in there? ill drive you!!"

I turned to say no but he had grabbed me by the arm again and dragged me to his car, he opened the car door and waited for me to get in I was walking into my own trap, he was still waiting, so I sat down and he closed the door, his car was full of his scent, and the other two boys and one I couldn't recognize but I wasn't fused by that, he hoped in and put his seat belt on, he turned the engine on it roared, a memory popped into my head, off mums old truck the sound of his engine reminded me off it.

"Hmmm um Cullen's?" he said thinking "that's off the high way? Right" he was waiting for an answer but he looked like he didn't need to be reassured

It was weird not many people now where the Cullen's lived or took and interest in it!

"Um yeah that's right!"

It only took as 10 minutes but it felt longer, several times he tried to talk but I looked out the window so he couldn't start a conversation,

"Here's fine!"

We were starting to come up to the long drive way!

"No ill take you to the house its cool!"

Great something I didn't won't to happen, he cut the engine, I quickly undid my seat belt

"Thanks!"

I shut the door and moved quickly to the front door,

"Wow nice house!" He said standing next to me

"It's not mine it's my granddads!"

"Wow go Graps!"

Alice and Emmett had already stopped what they were doing as soon as they smelt him, they were by my side now, Emmett throwing his hand around my shoulders

"Crap" I hissed to myself

"So Nessie who's this?" Emmett said breathing in and looking all tough

Before I could say anything Ethan walked forward

"Um hey I'm Ethan!" he said reaching his hand out to shake Emmett's hand

Ethan chuckled at his cold hand and moved back,

"well I'm off ill see you tomorrow Renesem!" he smiled and walked back to his car!

Thank god he was leaving I could breath again, Alice giggled next to me, I pushed Emmett's arm of my shoulder... He took in a deep breath mocking me,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen has a boyfriend!" he yelled at the top of his lungs,

Everyone was behind were Alice was standing now except mum and dad who were just waiting for me to get home.

"Aww what's his name?" Esme asked in a quite voice

"Ethan and he's not my boyfriend!!" I huffed

I turned my back and run off home, they were laughing when they thought I couldn't hear! I went to open the door but dad beat me to it, I rushed passed him heading for my room,

"Not so fast!!" he grinned

I stopped and turn to face him

"So Ethan? Hey Bella were going to have to check this boy out!!" he smiled

Mum came around the corner smiling leaning against the wall

"Nessie has a boyfriend!" mum said in a teasing voice

"He's not my boyfriend!" I was serious!

I walked passed mum and walked into my room I closed the door, I hadn't even thought of my thirst now it was like it had completely gone, since I was the only one who slept around here I felt like I miss out on a lot of things, it was never lonely in my dreams tho I always had my memories and feelings to play with!

I OPENED MY EYES IT WAS BRIGHT, I ROLLED OVER TO CHECK THE TIME,

Crap it was later then I thought

"Mum? Dad? Why didn't you wake me?" I said pulling back the covers reajusting my eyesight

There was no answer!? I got changed, bushed my teeth and run up to the main, it was rather quite but I heard something in the kitchen I run up the stairs Carlisle was there,

"Um hey, I'm late could you drop me off at school?" I said pleading!

"Sure!"

It didn't take much time to get to school

"So were is everyone?" I said couries

"Everyone's out running errons" he said with a casual carm voice

He pulled into the lot; I undid my seat belt and grabbed my bag

"Thanks!" I smiled and got out of the car

I got into class right before the bell, Ethan looked up as I walked into the classroom he smiled at me, I smiled back I didn't wont to be rude, I sat down next to him and pulled out my file,

"So what you doing tonight!" he said nudging me

"Oh um nothing really!" I looked away after saying that so he would stop asking questions, it worked!

I sat with him and his friends at lunch I joined in with most of there conversations but usually I just sat there and listen to everyone around me, I watched as the shoved there mouths full of food, my stomach growled at me,

"Renesem what some?" Ethan asked pushing his plate towards me

"No I'm good thanks you!"

I was starving but that sudden burn came back in my throat! I was thirsty for blood!! But I didn't care much for hunting anymore I wanted to be more human but the thirst seems to get stronger! I didn't pay to much attention to the last two periods. The bell rang and I waited in the lot, no one came to pick me up, it didn't bother me, I didn't wont to hang around just encase Ethan makes up my mind again and takes me home! When I got to the forest I just walked at a steady pace, I wonder if Jacob was back!? There was not much of a breeze, I closed my eyes, I felt the pack not far from here it wasn't all of them just three!, I run to were they were, I stopped right in front of one, he growled at me, I smiled at him, wait? I was mistaken it wasn't a he is was a she it was Leah, she didn't like me much, I turned my head to the side,

"Hey Leah is Jacob back?" I smiled ignoring the fact that she doesn't like me much

I deep growl came from the pit of her stomach I took that as I no

"Guess that's a no, thanks!" I smiled and run

I got up to the main, I walked through the door, there was a faint smell of rose Alice must not of been back yet, I walked up the stairs to the kitchen a piece of paper was pined to the fridge,

'_Renesem,_

_Out all night we'll be back tomorrow morning love all_

cool the house to myself, I went down stairs I slid of my shoes and run and jumped on the catch, I turned on the TV, there was a sound of a car engine cutting off and a door slammed, hmmm there home early I turned off the TV and walked to the door, I went to the door with a smile but it wasn't them it was Ethan!

"Hey Renesem!" he smerked

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

He walked passed me smiling I turned around he was steering around the room,

"Well you said you weren't doing anything tonight and I didn't have your number so I thought id invite myself over!"

After saying that he turned around and took a breath in!

"Yeah I can see that!"

He laughed and jumped down on the couch, he was so rude just inviting himself over and then letting himself in!

"So movie?" he smile waiting for my answer

"Um I guess!"

I gathered he didn't bring one! I put on the last movie Esme and Carlisle watched it was some old love story which made it even more awkward, Ethan moved closer to were I was sitting I didn't make anything off it! I started feeling very tired, it was half way through the movie and my eyelids started getting heaver! I closed my eyes and curled up leaning me head on the arm of the chair!

"Nessie honey! Wake up!"

I felt someone shaking my shoulders gently backward and forwards, I opened my eyes and yawned, I looked around Emmett and Roselie walked pass, I turned to were mum was, she was kneeling next to me,

"Your lucky it's a Saturday or you would have missed school by now!" she smiled and got up

She walked to dad who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, they walked into the kitchen I could hear there conversation

"Edward have you noticed her not sleeping well or anything she's worried about?" I could hear the worry in her voice

"She's fine she's just tired from school!" the reassurances in his voice was strong

I closed my eyes again, wait!! Wait a second, I sat up quickly,

"Hey mum was there anyone here when you got home?"

She popped her head around the corner

"No honey?" she had a confused look on her face

I smiled at her to reassure there was nothing wrong, I laid back down, hmm maybe he just let himself out, that is rather rude! Everyone was making noise in the kitchen there voices were soothing but I was still so tired I wanted to sleep! I sat up and walked over to were I put my shoes the other night, I run off home, there sky was clear the air smelt fresh! I opened the door it was cold, I walked over and started a fire, I hoped on the chair I brought my legs into my chest and held them tight with my arms, I felt the heaviness of my eyes again! I rested my head on my knee and closed my eyes!!

"Ill be there soon Bella!!"

I felt a cold hand under my knees and on my back, I peeked my eyes open a little bit the fire was out and it was dark, had I slept all day? My eyes were closed again, I drifted off but felt the coldness of my bed but it soon warmed up! I woke up it was real early it was still dark I closed my eyes again,

When I opened my eyes again it was much lighter,

"Bella can you take her to school I've got to go see her!"

"Sure ill see you later!!" she said loudly knowing I was still in bed

Huh? It was Monday? Had I slept for the whole weekend? I couldn't have been that tired!

"Come on Nes were going to be late, get up!"

Well guess I did, I stagged to the bathroom, I pulled off my shirt and hoped in the shower the warm water washed over my face it felt so nice, I turned the tapes off and grabbed the towel off the side of the sink, I wrapped the towel around me and looked in the mirror my hair dripped down on my shoulders, I walked back to my room and I put on a skirt, and one of my new tops, my hair made me t-shirt damp, I finished tying the note in my shoe lace and walked out to grabbed my bag that over hanged on the chair, as I went to swing it over my shoulder my stomach made the biggest growl! If I didn't now any better I would of said mum growled at me,

"Honey when was the last time you ate something!" she asked holding her hand to my stomach!

"Can't remember, don't worry I'm not hungry! Lets go we'll be late!"

I lied I was starving but not blood just food I wanted so bad to have an apple I loved apples, we got in the car, I steered out the window while mum talked about some dinner we were having tonight, which meant going hunting and then doing something back at the main, she pulled up in the lot,

"Thanks mum!"

She smiled as she lent over and kissed me goodbye

"Don't be late for tonight!" she whispered in my ear

I smiled and hoped out of the car, I didn't have biology today, so I only say Ethan at lunch, the classes before lunched board me, I walked casually to lunch, but as soon as I got in the line I was impatient, I was really hungry, I got and apple and some fruit salad, I sat down with the boys I steered in Ethan's direction,

"What happened last night? Did you just let yourself out?" I wasn't impressed

"You looked hell tired and I didn't won't to wake you so yeah I let myself out!" he smiled ignoring my UN impressed face

Ethan got up and walked away, the boys looked at me and laughed to themself, I ate my food and went off to my next class, English was boring as always but chemistry interested me, Alice was waiting in the lot after school, I walked slowly

"Oh hurry up Nes we don't have all afternoon!" she grinned

I hoped in the car, I put on my seat belt she turn on the car, she turned left instead of turning right were where we going?

"Were going shopping before dinner get you something nice to were!" she said looking at me

"What's the occasion thought it was only dinner?"

"Nothing, just wont you to be well dressed, some girl time you and me no jasper involved this time!" she laughed

I didn't ague, I liked having nice cloths, she parked the car outside the formal dress shop, she waited at the door of the dress shop, I walked to her and took a breath,

"Alice its not prom?" I looked at her now worried

"I now, jasper told me you were eyeing this shop so i thought id let you explore!"

I smiled after she said that, we tried on some dresses, Alice kept looking at her watch so I new she wanted me to pick one already, we bought a short baby blue dress nothing fancy but it was nice, we got to the car, I was still wearing the dress, and I had my runners on, I looked at her, this outfit wasn't going to work!

"Don't worry I brought shoes I thought ahead!" she smiled

She pulled out some nice flats, I should of known, I went to open the car door Alice pulled me back

"Wait your not finished yet!"

She pulled my hair down from the pony tail I had it in and clipped a bit of it back,

"There! Ok were going to be late come on!"

I got in the car, I put my seat belt on we were at the main real quick I didn't realise how fast she must of been driving, there were colourful fairy lights hanging over the porch was I missing something?

"Alice..." she cut me off

"Aw please don't be like you mum... Enjoy!!"

She stood there with a pleading face, she walked next to me and grabbed my arm and walked me to the door, was I missing something? Why was she making such a fuss? She held the door open for me! I walked through, there was a strong smell of rose like always except the petals were in glass bowls, and there were a bunch of candles on the table, the roses reminded me of mums 18th, I walked around the corner,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESEM!!!"

What? My birthday? Id forgotten my own birthday everyone was standing there waiting for me to say something but I was stunned there were presents and a huge cake, Alice oversaly saw my reaction,

"Here let's start with the presents!"

Ok I could deal with that; there were two silver packages on the table,

"This is from all of us!"

I opened it, it was a car freshener! I looked at them puzzled, they laughed at my reaction I didn't get it!

"Don't worry just open the next one?"

She was so exciting, them all watching me very closely now, I started to worry about what it was,

I unwrapped it, something fell on the floor, I bent down and picked it up a shinny key hang from a star charm, I thought for a second! keys, car freshener? Oh they didn't?

"You didn't?" I was shocked

Esme laughed there faces were all so happy and mum and dad loved the reaction I had, I knew straight away what kind of car it was I loved Emmett's jeep, I always used to talk about it, I run out the room and down to the garage, there was a shinnying new jeep with a red bow on it, oh how much I wanted to go for a drive!

"Come on later honey you still haven't touched your cake!" mum said

They pulled me back up the stairs, the cake was huge I couldn't eat all that! Were there more people here that ate food that I didn't now about? I hope that meant Jacob?

"Are there more people here then your leading on I can't eat all that?"

I waited for an answer but they all laughed, I was being serious! I took a small slice and sat on the couch, Alice and jasper went up stairs, mum and dad stood standing in the corner talking and roselie sat with me on the couch and Emmett stood there, his faced intense on me eating the cake,

"Why is it so interesting me eating cake?" I waited for him to answer me

"Its funny!!" he paused watching my face "and weird!"

I new what he meant it wasn't the first time he seen someone eat, he meant that they way I could eat human food the same way I could drink blood he found it fascinating,

"Ok I'm hungry lets go hunting!!"

I agree I wasn't really enjoying the cake it was nice in all but I was really carving some blood! I stood up and everyone was out the door, the thirst starting really getting to me, I started to slow down I was craving blood but not animal blood a the scent of a human creped across my face, the thirst was unbearable, the burning got deeper in my throat, I didn't think I turned around and followed the scent I new dad new what I was doing he stopped and I heard him talking,

"Edward..? What is it?" mum said

"She's not following as she's going for a human?" his voice was hysterical

I felt him closely behind me, I had to hurry the burning in my throat got stronger, there she was a girl probably a year younger than me, her scent was so strong, i went to pounce on her the scent clouded my thoughts I couldn't think of anything but the thought of my teeth in her pulsing vain, I felt a strong pull behind me pulling me back,

"Renesem stop this!!"

I couldn't tell who was talking my head was focused on the smell of this human the blood warm and pulsing through her body, I pushed whoever was holding me back, but then I felt more strength behind it now there was more than one person holding me back now, the girl got further away and the scent started to thin out, my head started to clear, oh my god what had I done! What got into me?

"Honey?"

I could tell the voice now it was mum, I closed my eyes and opened them again I breathed in!

"Dad? Mum?" My was voice was croaky

I relaxed my body it became untensed and the strength that was holding me back started to hurt!

"Emmett, jasper let her go its ok!" dad said

I felt there hesitation, but they let go, I fell to me knees dad had picked me up i could feel there eye all intensed on me, I closed my eyes I didn't wont to look at them!

"What's wrong with her? Carlisle?" Emmett asked

Carlisle didn't have an answer no one did, I wanted to now I wanted to now what was wrong with me!!

"She's been tired nothing more!" dad said

"I don't now I'm sorry Edward maybe this was always going to happen maybe.."

He stopped mid sentence I'm glad he did, I now this wasn't always going to happen it couldn't be I didn't won't to be a monster!

I must have passed out, because when I opened my eyes again I was in my room, I didn't wont to wake up face my family, I tighten my eyes closed them tight....

'there was mist, I felt everything around me the wind blowing in the wind, the grass under my feet, moist in the air and the sun shining through the trees, I turned behind me and there was a mirror I looked in it and my skin shinned all over like diamonds, a colourful rainbow danced over my face, my stomach growled, a breeze run over my face, the smell of humans was strong, in a flash I was there in front of a small boy, then my teeth were in his pulsing neck... the blood was so strong so filling, blood dripped down from my mouth!!....'

I jumped up, my heart raced and sweet dripped from my face, my heart starting racing thumping harder, at that second that my heart rate went up, mum and dad were at my side!

"Honey are you ok!!"

She said lifting my chin up with her finger, I didn't wont to upset them even more than I already had!

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean to I don't now what came over me I'm just tired and I was so thirsty I didn't thi..."

Dad cut me off and moved closer to were mum was sitting!

"Its alright well figure it out! You'll be fine honey! But no more school for awhile!"

School that was my punishment,

"Honey it's not a punishment it's just to make sure..."

He stopped I let my guard down he read my mind and he saw my dream!

"Dad keep out of my head!"

I pushed them away and went under my covers!!! I was acted immature for my age but I didn't won't him rummaging through my mind.

I felt mum leave the room she didn't wont to I felt her worry eyes still on me from the other room, dad sat on the bed , I rolled over and huffed!

"Honey please look at me!" he signed

I didn't wont to look at his face, it was hard to block him from my thoughts when he steered me in the eye, I gave up, I pulled the covers off my face and rolled over and looked at him

"Renesem don't be ashamed, we understand we've been through this!"

I cut him off as I sat up

"Dad I'm not like you, I'm not a vampire its not my nature!"

He frowned at me, I didn't won't to hurt him but I was frustrated!

"Your part, you have parts of a vampires insists, I'm so this my fault, maybe if I never…"

I stopped him...

"No dad don't ever say that, it's my fault and no one else's! Its ok I promiss it will never happen again!!!"

He looked at me and smile but was standing at the door, mum and I didn't talk like me and dad but we were still as close!

"Honey were going up to see everyone are you coming!"

I looked at dad

"No Bella just us.... she's… um tired!" he winked at me

Mum wished she could read my thoughts but after a lifetime I guess she can read my in a way, she smiled, dad kissed my forehead and he walked to the door, mum blew me a kiss and they left.

Hmmm... Boredom I hated it!! I new someone was watching me outside make sure I wasn't going to run away, there was nothing I wanted in the fridge and TV was boring, I open the carbord, there was a box on the floor, I opened it there was a scrapbook it had mums name on it, I opened it there was a picture of dad!! He was happy, but on the other side of page there was a picture of mum and dad but dad didn't look happy, they both weren't I remember this it was when dad was leaving mum, not a memory I wanted to remember! , moved some other things around the box there was a cd I new what it was I run down to mums room, I put on the cd I jumped on the end of the bed and pulled my knees to my chest holding them with my arms.. It started off slow! It was mums lullaby!! I remember it when I was a baby!! I haven't heard it in agers!!! I love it!!! Mum walked in the room and sat next to me,

"lullaby?" she smiled

"Yeah I found it in the closest!"

"Honey come on come up with us no ones angry at you!" she infounced her smile on me

Maybe I would go up,

"Ok, ill be up there soon!!"

She smiled, she got up and walked out the door, hmmm i turn off the cd player and walked out, i was wearing some ripped jeans and a singlet i walked out the door and ran up to the main, i didnt wont to go in i was pacing backwards and forewards outside, ok its not like they hated me, i took a deep breath in and opened the door, noone was in the room, suddenly i was locked in emmetts bear hug,

"ouch let go off me!!!" i giggled

I reseled with him till i got him in the gut and he put me down gentally, roselie eyes were intent on us she thought i had a crush on him everyone thought i was funny except her of course, i reajusted myself and fixed my hair, he nudged me as he walked pass! I walked up the stairs i wondered were mum and dad were i wonted to go to back to school, i found alice in her room,

"hi do u now where mum and dad are?"

"edwards across the river and bella.. shes out at charlies!" she stood up

"alice ...i"

She cut me off

"i would say i forgive you if there was a situation to forgive but theres not!" i smiled

I gave her a hug and went down stairs and outside i run to the edge of the river, the water running over the rocks was peacful, the sun shined down on the water making a rainbow, dad stood next to me he scared my and i lost my balance, he caught me and i got my balance back,

"thank god you dont this do this all the time like your mum used to or id have a full time job again!" he giggled

I laughed at that!

"thanks" i winked at him "hey im better and ive got nothing to do can i go back to school?"

He looked at my face, i had the biggest grin, i was pleading i wonted to go back! But after a few seconcs of silence my hope vanished and i new his answer,

"honey its good your feeling better but maybe a couple more days.." he stopped i think trying to get the right words... " just to be sure you now it wont hurt you!"

He was right but i really wonted to go back, he saw my reaction so i quickly put on a smile,

"alright ill find something to do!" i smiled

I went back inside quickly so he couldnt grabb all my thoughts, hmm i loved having new cloths and i new alices walldrob was bigger than this house, i run up stairs and in her room she was sitting on the chair reading a book,

"are you thinking what im thinking?"

She looked at me, she put her book down and stood up she had the biggest grin,

"seriously your not related at all your nothing like your mum, well in what you like at least!" she winked

She run to her closest and opened it, we tried on different outfits and we parading down the stairs only esme and carlisle were home esme watched and carlisle peeked his head out of his book once and awhile, i was standing in the middle of the room, in my underwear stearing in the mirror, there was something i always eyed in alices cloest, it was a baby blue dress, corrset to the waste and different layers puff out from there it was like my dream dress!!

"i now what your eyeing but its not tonight you'll wear this one maybe another time!!" she smiled while handing me a skimpy top

"you wont me to walk down there in a top and my underwear?"

"no silly its a dress!"

Sure it was, i was starting to regret this now, i wore a short lose dress with a brown belt around my waste, i wore brown tie up shoes that went half way up my leg, alice curled me hair alittle and put a thin silver band around my forehead, she stepped back and put her hands on her hips and signed,

"hmm, i like this one!!" she smiled

She turned her head as if to listen to something, and then she giggled, i probably would now what she was giggling at but i wasnt paying much attention i was looking in the mirror it wasnt me what i was wearing it was to pretty i would runi it,

"ok esme shes coming down tell me what you think of this one!!" she said trying to hold her laughter back

Now i was nerves, i walked down the stairs i got half way and relised what she had giggled about everyone was home and down the stairs waiting for me! I turned around but alice was behind me she pushed me forehead and now everyone could see me, i reached the bottom stairs,

"oh nessie honey you look beautiful!" mum said and dad smiling,

"thank god shes not like you or i would never of got her in my closest!" she smiled

"ok well now were finished im going to get changed!"

I was walking back up the stairs and the door bell rang, there eyes fixed on me and there bodies tensed it was the smell of human but i didnt now who it was, jasper answered the door,

"um hi is renseme here?"

Great eathan why does he keep showing up here, i run up the stairs noway was he going to see me like this,

"yeah shes up the stairs!"

Dam it jasper why couldnt you tell him to go away! For one thing i new, roselie would not like this the fact that a human is here because of me, it was just like when mum came here when she was human she didnt like the idea at all! I run to alices room, i tried to undo my shoes but i got my finger caught and i started to fall but someone grabbed me from behind!

"might wont to watch your step!"

I pushed his hands away from me and turned around!

"thanks"

"wow, renesme your!....."

He stopped mid sentance he was showing off trying to get my attention,

"yeah um so why are you here?" i yawned

Something was weird everytime i was around eathan i seemed tired and the thirst for human blood would hit me hard,

"well you havnt been at school for the last 2 days and i wonder why that was?"

"am i was sick!"

"well you look fine to me!"

He was really starting to get on my nerves, all of a sudden the burning came back, the thirst the pain knowing i couldnt get any of the warm blood, eathan looked so good for me to stick my teeth into, his vains were open for me, his warm body the paulsing blood, i think he said something but i couldnt hear the burning was getting worse!!

"MUM DAD!"

They were there in that secon!

"im not feeling well, can you show him out!"

I stepped back away from eathan, mum eyes fixed on eathan

" come on eathan you can come around later when shes feeling better!"

She said holding out her hand, he walked to her and she pulled him out the door,

"um seeya renesme!"

I ignored him, i sat on the floor and brang my knees to my chest, i rested my head on my knee, i breathed in and out, i didnt wont to feel this way ever again! I felt a cold hand on my head, dad sat next next to me,

"honey, its alright!"

His hand reached downto my chin and lifted up my head,

"dad i think theres something wrong with me, i think eathan has something to do with it!"

His eyes tighten on my expression, he didnt understand why i said that,

"dad, when i first met eathan i had a feeling that he new me like he new excatly who i was and what i was, evertime im around him my throat starts burning and my head gets clouded, i get so drained!"

He got um suddenly, he was like a statute, i put my hand on the ground and pushed myself up!

"honey you just rest, go see grandpar, ill figure this out alright!" he smiled

Instead of him leaving i was the first to leave, i walked down the stairs, i wanted to go see jacob maybe he would be back!


End file.
